guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Followers of Lightning
Introduction Welcome everyone! Started in the late months of 2008 by blackhorseman, The Followers of Lightning is a friendly, active and, above all, supportive guild. We are here and we are here to stay! To join see the recruiting section of this page. Recruitment We accept players level 50 and above, or close friends of the members. We seek friendly people who will help a guild member if anything will come up. We are extremely strict on the loyalty factor if you're just going to quit, please don't join. Please don't be vulgar (we could have kids in the guild). Ranking Our ranking is very unique if i do say so myself. First of all i want to say that this ranking is not classest in anyway im going to make some ranks the same as the others in value and i will post it on this page edit Rank Values and Classes on trial- this rank is given to anyone who starts the guild. you will most likely be removed from this rank and given the right to manage your own exp ( i believe everyone deserves the freedom to manage what they give) Apprentice- will be obtain when the leader notices you are on trial. Initiate- this rank is obtained by Sacriers, Iops, Fecas and Cras it is obtained when a character of those classes reaches 5k exp to the guild. Penitent- this rank is obtained by Osas, Sadidas, Srams, and Enis it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 5k exp to the guild Muse- this rank is obtained by Eca, Enu, Panda, and Xelors it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 5k exp to the guild Guide- this rank is obtained by Sacriers, Iops, Fecas and Cras it is obtained when a character of those classes reaches 20k exp to the guild Mentor- this rank is obtained by Osas, Sadidas, Srams, and Enis it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 20k exp to the guild Scout- this rank is obtained by Eca, Enu, Panda, and Xelors it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 20k exp to the guild Protector- this rank is obtained by Sacriers, Iops, Fecas, and Cras it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 80k exp to the guild Chosen One- this rank is obtained by Osas, Sadidas, Srams, and Enis it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 80k exp to the guild Reservist- this rank is obtaiined by Eca, Enu, Panda, and Xelors it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 80k exp to the guild Treasurer- this rank is obtained by Sacriers, Iops, Fecas, Cras, Osas, and Sadidas it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 150k exp to the guild Diplomat- this rank is obtained by Srams, Enis, Eca, Enu, Panda, and Xelors it is obtained when a character of these classes reaches 150k exp to the guild Torturer- this rank is obtained by any class it is obtained when a character reaches 300k exp to the guild Second in Comand- this rank is obtained by special promotion of the guild leader. recommendations and possibly elections can help obtain this rank.